


Things We Find In The Dirt

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Mutual Pining, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, SwoloFic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: When Rey Sands has an inebriated one night stand with a man and wakes up alone in the morning, she never thinks she will see him again. Then Ben Solo winds up in the class she is a TA for... and everything changes.





	1. A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> For jeeno2 for "Prompt a Swolo" for Feb. 2019.
> 
> Enjoy!

[](https://imgur.com/XOpywVl)

Rey Sands was nervous.

 

This was a new feeling for her, and as she pulled open the door to the large classroom, she took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out slowly. She had  _ earned _ this, dammit! It had taken her countless hours shut away in the library, taking notes and pouring over textbooks. Being chosen as Professor Hux’s teaching assistant was something to be proud of, because he was a Class A-1 dick, and if he chose you as a teaching assistant, it was because you absolutely knew your shit when it came to Indigenous Chandrilian anthropology.

 

And she did. She had been all over the country, both as an Undergrad and as a Grad student, on digs with other students, and she knew without a doubt that being an Archeologist was absolutely her calling in life.

 

Stepping inside finally, Rey smiled at Professor Hux before pulling the syllabi out of her bag and plopping them down on a table at the front of the classroom. As Hux started class, she looked around the room, waiting for him to introduce her. Finally, she heard her name and stepped forward, smiling as she looked over the room once more, her eyes landing on one man in particular – someone she thought she would  _ never _ see again. He had expressive brown eyes, a shock of wavy hair – which Rey knew was soft and smelled absolutely  _ delicious _ , a slightly large nose, and an incredibly muscular body, which he definitely knew how to use.

 

She completely forgot what she was going to say as the man looked back at her, one corner of his mouth turning up as recognition dawned in his eyes as well.

 

_ What the fuck? _ Rey thought to herself as Professor Hux looked at her oddly, his clipped British tone clearly annoyed as he asked, “Miss Sands? Is there something wrong?”

 

_ No, except the fact that the only person I have ever had a drunken one-night stand with is sitting in my fucking classroom… _

 

“No, Professor Hux, my apologies. Welcome everyone, to Anthropology 242 – Field Methods and Research Design. As Professor Hux stated, my name is Rey Sands, and I am a graduate student here at Chandrila U. I will be teaching some of the chapters, and I am the person you want to come to with any questions or concerns you may have. I have taken the liberty of including both my office and cell numbers on the syllabus, and my office location is also on there. I will have office hours, please make sure you bring any questions or concerns to me then. I can also be reached through email, which is also included on the syllabus.”

 

Her introduction over, Rey stepped back to the table, her hands shaking slightly as she grabbed the syllabi and started to distribute them to the people sitting in the front rows, asking them to take one and pass the rest back. She could feel  _ his _ eyes on her the rest of class, and she did her best to ignore his gaze.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy their night together – but the fact that they were both entirely drunk, and he had been gone by the time she woke up the next day told her everything she needed to know. She had been one night, and one night only. At least they had been at her apartment, and she hadn’t had to do the walk of shame to get home.

 

Thankfully, she was able to sit at the front of the room as Hux droned on about his expectations for his students, as well as going over the syllabus. Pulling out her phone as nonchalantly as she could, Rey texted Finn.

 

_ -Remember kinda hot drunk guy I fucked last summer? The one that left before I woke up? _

 

Her cell vibrated not even a minute later with a reply from her best friend.

 

_ -Yeah. You said something about his hair smelling nice, and his ass being hot enough to bite… Why? _

 

Looking up to make sure Hux was still talking, she texted back quickly.

 

_ -He’s sitting in my fucking classroom. What the hell should I do? Is there some kind of ritual or something for this? _

 

Rey looked up again as she waited for Finn to text back, her eyes travelling to where he was sitting. Her face colored slightly as she realized he was looking at her, that same tiny smirk on his face. Her phone buzzed in her hand, pulling her attention away from him.

 

_ -You have the strangest luck, Rey. Avoid contact as much as possible, I guess? Unless you want round 2 with him… in that case, flirt like hell with him. Up to you. _

 

Rey rolled her eyes at Finn’s response, typing her own back quickly.

 

_ -You’re a huge help, Finn. He’s actually really hot. But I am a TA now, and he is my student. Definitely a big no-no. And his ass is hot enough to bite… in fact, I seem to remember doing just that! ;) _

 

Her phone buzzed not even ten seconds later.

 

_ -Ew! TMI, Sands… TMI! See you tonight at the bar? _

 

Rey knew she was going to need a drink… or ten… so it didn’t take her long to make up her mind about whether she was going or not.

 

_ -Yeah. See ya there. _

 

With nothing more to distract her now, Rey tried her hardest to focus on what Professor Hux was saying, but she found her eyes kept wandering back to where he was sitting. Sometimes, he would be looking down at the syllabus, and Rey had a few moments to admire him. She remembered all too well how his hands had felt touching her, how it had felt to have his lips kissing his way down her hot, waiting body. There was no doubt, those hands knew how to please her, and Rey wondered idly how many other women had been privy to feeling his hands on their body.

 

_ Not your business, Sands. Shit, what is wrong with you? Focus! _

 

Unfortunately, Rey didn’t have a way to make time stop, even for a split second, so she could slip out of the room undetected, and as the students filed out of the room, she noticed that he was holding back, taking a long time to pack up his laptop in his bag.

 

She was shoving the undistributed syllabi into her bag when he approached her, his tall frame blocking the way out of the room for the time being as he simply stood next to the table, those damn enticing brown eyes watching her for a moment before he finally spoke.

 

“Miss Sands? May I have a moment of your time?” His voice was a deep, yet gentle, rumble as he spoke, and Rey felt a tingle go down her spine at the sound of it, her face coloring as she looked up at him. Looking around the room, Rey realized that it was completely empty except for them, Professor Hux having left rather quickly to get to his next class.

 

Biting her bottom lip nervously, Rey tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before saying softly, “Um, sure. I have a few minutes before I need to get to my office for my office hours. What can I do for you, Mister..?” Rey realized she didn’t know his name – even though she had a roster for the class she could have referred to.

 

“Solo. Ben Solo.”

 

“Ah, yes. Mister Solo. What can I do for you?”

 

That tiny smile returned, one corner of his delicious lips curling up ever so slightly. Rey found herself staring at them, her mind wondering how it would feel to kiss them again. Oh, Ben Solo was definitely hot as fuck, and Rey tried to ignore the fact that she was getting wet just being near him. Clearly, she had gone too long without a man in her bed.

 

“Well, I have a few  _ questions _ for you, and I do believe I will take advantage of your office hours to get them answered. Is it alright if I walk with you to your office?”

 

Rey nodded, shoving the last of her papers into her bag before she turned, trying to walk calmly and casually to her office, even though she was wetter than she had ever been in her life, the ache between her thighs making it difficult to even think clearly as she navigated her way to the building housing her tiny office. The Anthropology department was housed in the oldest building on campus, and her office had been a closet at the end of a dark hallway at some point. Pulling her keys out of her pocket, Rey fumbled with them for a moment before finally getting the door unlocked. As she opened it and stepped inside, putting her bag down, she could sense him entering the room behind her.

 

Settling into the chair behind her desk, Rey gestured to the chair on the opposite side, waiting until Ben folded his large frame into it before speaking, “Alright, Mr. Solo, you had some questions for me?”

 

Ben ran a hand through his hair, his teeth worrying his bottom lip for a moment before he said softly, “How old are you?”

 

Rey snorted derisively, one brow raising as she looked at him. “Really? You just… leave me sleeping in my bed without giving me a way to contact you, wait three months until you  _ happen _ to be placed into my class, and now you think to ask how old I am? Really?”

 

Ben’s face colored, his shoulders coming up in a shrug as he drummed his fingers nervously on his leg. “I… I didn’t know what to say. I never drink, and I had never had a one-night stand before. So, I left. It seemed like the right thing to do. I… I’m sorry, Rey. To be honest with you, I’ve thought about that night a lot since it happened. I’ve thought about  _ you _ a lot.”

 

Rey sat back in her chair, slightly stunned by his admission. Their night together had been beyond hot – even in her inebriated state, she remembered that. “Yeah. Same here,” she finally admitted, looking up at him, a small smile on her face. “But, things are different now. I’m your TA, and that’s a big no-no. I could lose my position, and I worked my ass off to get it. And to answer your question, I’m twenty-five.”

 

“Oh. Okay,” Ben’s voice was sad as he responded, his fingers stilled on his leg. His hair was partially hiding his face now, and Rey’s fingers itched to reach across the desk to push it back so she could see his face again. “I’m thirty-two. This is my second degree. That’s why I’m in your class.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow at him, a new level of appreciation gained for him in her mind. “What’s your other degree in?”

 

Ben let the ghost of a smile come to his lips as he responded, “Historical Document Preservation. I was the curator of a museum in Coruscant, but something about digging in the dirt for buried treasure has always called to me – so here I am.” He shrugged, his eyes coming up to meet hers.

 

Rey bit her bottom lip as she looked down, her eyes fixated on Ben’s hands for some reason. She was well aware of how those hands felt on her skin, and she wondered – could they somehow find a way to repeat that magic night, without the alcohol and the disappointment of waking up alone the next morning? Would she dare put the position she had worked so hard for on the line, simply to feel his hands on her once more?

 

Ben’s eyes went back to the floor, and Rey cleared her throat, trying to find her next words.

 

“Let’s say that maybe, just maybe, you happen to show up at that same bar we met at tonight… around seven? Maybe I just might happen to leave because I am terribly hungry for a croissant from the bakery a block down the street.” Rey’s eyes met his again, and she saw those gorgeous brown eyes light up at her words.

 

“They do have good croissants there,” Ben said, a smile coming to his lips.

 

Rey simply nodded, unable to speak as she leaned across her desk towards Ben, her lips grazing his softly. “And maybe, if you know how to be discreet, Mr. Solo, we might get those croissants to go.”

 

Ben stroked her cheek, his hand warm against her skin. “I’d like that, Rey. I’d like to get to know you.”

 

Rey felt her heartbeat start to race in her chest, her lips grazing his again. “I’d like the same.”

 

A knock sounded at the door, and Rey sat back down in her chair quickly, her face coloring as she took note that Ben had done the same, his hand quickly pulling his syllabus out of his bag as if he’d been asking her a question regarding it.

 

“Come in,” Rey called, watching the door as Professor Hux entered the room.

 

“Professor, one moment please,” Rey said with a small smile to her boss. Her eyes went to Ben’s, her voice as calm as she could manage to keep it as she said in a professional tone, “I hope that answers your questions, Mr. Solo. If you think of anything else, feel free to  _ text _ or  _ call _ me on the number from the syllabus.”

 

Ben’s answering smile and nod told Rey that he understood her, and he unfolded his tall frame from the too small chair, “Thank you, Ms. Sands. Professor Hux,” Ben said as he slid past the Professor on his way out the door.

…

 

Rey was only on her third drink of the night when she glanced at her watch, a small smirk coming to her lips as she realized it was ten minutes to seven.

 

“Finn, I’m heading out. Hux gave me so much extra shit to do for his classes, and I need to get started. I’m gonna stop and grab some croissants and coffee from that little shop on my way home,” the lie to her best friend came easily, and Rey almost felt bad – until she remembered she was meeting Ben at that shop.

 

A delicious shiver coursed through her body at the thought of seeing him again, and Rey slid a twenty across the table to her best friend. “That should cover my part of the tab. Tell Rose I said hey when she shows up later.”

 

Finn nodded at Rey, not thinking anything was out of the ordinary with her early departure from their night out. Her lips grazed his cheek as she stood, and he gave her a smile before she headed out the door. “Will do. Text her – you know how she worries about you!” Finn called after Rey.

 

Rey told herself that meeting Ben was completely casual. It was simply a woman meeting a man for a damn pastry and a coffee – but if she was honest with herself, she was already thinking about kissing him again, something far more passionate than the kisses she had bestowed upon him earlier in her office. What was it about him anyways? Was it that he had an amazing body? Was it his hair? The way he smelled? Those goddamn eyes? She had boyfriends before, of course, but none of them had ever invoked feelings like these in her.

 

It was hard to believe she hadn’t even known his name when she woke up this morning.

 

She might not have known his name – but she knew every inch of his body from that one glorious night last summer. For now, that would be enough to build a relationship on… maybe. Would she be willing to risk losing her TA position for him though? She had worked so hard for it, and it was important to her.

 

But now that he had walked back into her life, Rey somehow got the feeling that Ben Solo was going to become important to her as well, and it was confusing as hell.


	2. Impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex happens. Apparently, Rey can't wait for those croissants.

[](https://imgur.com/7Cj2wRD)

The lights of the bakery sign came into view, and Rey stopped for a moment, turning to peer into the glass of a storefront to make sure she looked presentable. While she would never consider herself beautiful, Rey thought she looked alright as she smoothed a stray hair behind her ear before turning once more, her pace quickening a bit as she approached the shop.

 

Ben was already waiting for her, his lanky frame leaning against the brick façade of the bakery as he watched her approach, his eyes shining with longing and anticipation. He stood to his full height as Rey reached the bakery, his voice low and oh so sexy as he greeted her. “Hi, Rey. You look… beautiful. Jesus, I forgot how damn good you look.”

 

Rey felt her face color at his compliment, her eyes meeting his as she shyly looked at the concrete of the street, biting her bottom lip for a moment before returning her gaze to his.

“Hi, Ben. You look good as well.”

 

Ben gave her a smile, his hand sweeping out towards the door of the bakery. “Shall we?”

Rey just nodded, the familiar coil of arousal once again settling in her gut simply from being this close to Ben. What was it about him? Rey could ask herself this question over and over every day, but she wasn’t sure if she would ever come up with an answer.

 

Perhaps it was just that he was Ben, and somehow the one night they had shared together had woken something within her she had never known was there.

 

As they entered the bakery, Rey let her eyes sweep over the other customers inside, holding her breath until she concluded that there was no one there she knew. She still had a lot on the line, after all, and she had to remind herself that, while it felt right to be with Ben, she still stood to lose her TA position if they were seen together. Hux was strict about the boundaries between faculty and students.

 

Ben was already at the counter, and as she heard the low rumble of his voice ordering a dozen croissants and two coffees, she just watched him, remembering the feel of his large hands against her heated skin, the way they had moved together so perfectly, their moans of pleasure twining together to create a sweet melody in the stillness of the night.

 

Sliding into one of the chairs at a tiny bistro table in the corner, Rey just watched Ben interact with the bakery clerk, the gray haired woman laughing at something he said before he paid her and turned with a bag of croissants and two coffees in his hands, his eyes seeking hers out across the room.

 

Her breath hitched in her throat at the hunger she saw swimming in the chocolate depths of his eyes. This was a man who wanted her, and she wanted him just as badly, the tight coil in the very core of her starting to come undone just from thinking about him touching her.

 

Standing, Rey met him halfway, one hand reaching out to grab the fabric of his shirt.

 

“We’re leaving,” Rey said softly, her voice low and sultry as she looked up at Ben. Nodding, he let her take the lead, following as she led them out of the shop and into the night. Her apartment was several blocks away, but as they walked, her need inside growing for him by the second, Rey found an abandoned, darkened storefront, and as she pulled Ben into the dark, her fingers were already working their way under his shirt.

 

Ben at least had the foresight to find a place to set down their coffee and croissants before his lips met Rey’s, one of her legs coming around him as she pulled him into her, her warm, small hands ghosting across the skin of his chest as his tongue met hers, the heat of her mouth drawing a moan from him.

 

“Rey,” Ben said softly, pulling his lips from hers for a moment. She looked at him, her hands stilling on his chest and her eyes half lidded and filled with desire. “You want this here? In public?”

 

“Yes,” Rey breathed softly. “I don’t think I can make it back to my place without feeling you inside me again. I’ve been thinking about that ever since we talked in my office earlier. Now shut up and get to work.” A smile came to Rey’s lips, bringing a low moan from Ben’s lips as his cock twitched, eager to slide inside her warm depths.

 

One brow lifted, and a smirk slid onto Ben’s lips as he put his back against a support pillar, pulling Rey close to him – hopefully keeping them out of view of any passersby. Rey’s hands went to the zipper of his pants, her fingers warm against his length as she started to work him.

Reaching down, Ben pulled her skirt up slightly, a low moan of approval leaving his lips as he realized she wasn’t wearing any panties. “God, that’s sexy,” he growled against her ear, his lips nipping at her earlobe as he pulled her against him more, his hands lifting her up slightly, her legs curling around his waist as he did so.

 

Rey guided his ready cock to her slick opening, more than ready to feel him inside her again. As she slid down his length, Rey shuddered, her arms now going around his neck as she started to grind against him, biting her bottom lip as she threw her head back so that she wouldn’t make too much noise. The last thing she wanted was for them to be interrupted now.

 

“Fuck, Rey,” Ben moaned, her heat pulling and teasing every inch of his length as she ground against him, her lips crashing down on his to mask the loud moan that wanted to escape her lips. Her orgasm hit her hard, her body quaking against his as her slick walls pulled his own orgasm from him as well, his seed filling her as his breath came in quick gasps now.

 

After a moment of recovery, Ben kissed her slowly, his tongue exploring her mouth for a moment before he pulled away, his eyes meeting hers. “Jesus, Rey, that was intense,” Ben’s voice was a low rumble in her ear, his hands keeping her pressed closely against him.

 

“Yeah,” Rey agreed, biting her bottom lip before a smile came to her lips. “I think I can make it back to my place now though.” Rey placed a brief kiss to his lips again before running a hand through his hair softly.

 

“Glad I could help,” Ben said lightly, a smile coming to his lips as well. With a tiny sigh of regret, he helped Rey settle herself back on the concrete, watching as she pulled her skirt down and straightened it. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her, even when she reached over and tucked him back into his pants, her fingers quickly zipping him back up and pulling his shirt down over the waistband of his jeans again.

 

 “There,” Rey said softly, “We’re mostly presentable again. Let’s go.”


	3. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is sweeter than ice cream - according to Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut. You have been warned. 
> 
> Much thanks to my more than amazing Beta and moodboard maker extraordinaire - [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)! She makes everything I write better!

[](https://imgur.com/nyaVLsJ)

Luckily, they were only half a block down the street when Ben remembered the croissants and coffee that had been forgotten in their post coitus haze. “Wait here, I’ll be right back,” Ben said, his eyes catching hers before he leaned down, his lips meeting hers for the briefest of moments before he turned, practically sprinting down the street to the abandoned storefront. Rey leaned against the brick face of the nearest building, a smile on her lips as she thought about the evening so far.

 

She had certainly never imagined that she would be taking Ben back to her apartment for what she hoped was another night of incredible sex. Her eyes followed him as he made his way to the storefront, and a smile came to her lips as she saw him heading back to her. It seemed to take him forever, and Rey couldn’t help but let her eyes rake over him as he approached – because he was definitely an amazing looking man.

 

Finally, Ben was standing back in front of her, a smile on his face as he held up the bag of croissants. “I would have been sad if I left our breakfast behind,” his voice a low rumble as he looked at Rey. “Of course, I want dessert first.” With the spark in his eyes as he looked at her, Rey trembled, her core practically soaked again with the promises for the rest of the night she saw in the depths of his eyes.

 

She had never felt more desired in her life.

 

Licking her lips, Rey said softly, “I think I have a pint of ice cream in my freezer,” the wry smile coming to her lips letting Ben know that she was well aware it wasn’t food he wanted to feast on – it was _her_.

 

“Well, let’s hurry then,” he replied, his lips lowering to hers for a brief moment. “I am so very hungry for something _sweet_.” His words left Rey feeling breathless, and after he handed her cup of coffee to her, he took her hand, interlacing his long fingers into hers and she found herself glancing up at him as they walked.

 

Normally one to keep a tight control of her emotions, Rey could only think of Ben as they walked, and the way he made her feel. They barely knew each other, but Rey found that she was willing to risk the TA position she had worked so hard for simply to spend a few hours with him. There was something irresistible about Ben Solo, and Rey didn’t think she could resist the urge to see him no matter how hard she tried. She cast a sidelong glance at him as they continued, watching those sensuous lips of his as they took a long swallow of his coffee. Rey knew full well how glorious those lips felt on her skin, and that thought sent tingles across her skin, making the moisture between her legs feel like a deluge all of a sudden.

 

Ben looked over at her as they walked, his voice low and sultry as he asked, “Penny for your thoughts? Or, perhaps, croissants and coffee?” He finished his questions with a wink, and Rey couldn’t help smiling at him.

 

“I was just… remembering. Ben, I… I couldn’t stop thinking about you today after you left my office. That’s not me – that’s not my normal modus operandi. I just thought you should know. I’m very focused on my degree and getting a good job after I graduate. I don’t have free time.” Rey bit her bottom lip before lifting her coffee cup to her lips and taking a drink. She didn’t want to give Ben the wrong idea, or any wrong expectations for any kind of relationship between them.

 

No matter how fantastic the sex was.

 

“Rey,” Ben said softly, his hand squeezing hers, “Look at me, please.”

 

Turning her eyes to his, they stopped walking, Ben turning so that he could face her. “I’m focused on getting my degree as well. And a job that I will love when I graduate… again,” one side of his lips turned up in a half grin before he continued, “We don’t have to analyze this right now. We’re both adults, and we both have busy lives with responsibilities. But neither of us can deny that we’re attracted to each other. I know we have to be discreet, and I know how hard you’ve worked for this TA position. I don’t want it jeopardized. This is all new, to both of us. Let’s just enjoy it before we start doubting it – okay?” Ben’s chocolate brown eyes were serious as he looked into hers, and Rey found herself melting once again, all her worries seeming to fade into the Ethos.

 

“Okay,” she agreed softly, her teeth worrying her bottom lip once more before she took another drink from her coffee.

 

Ben smiled at her, turning once more towards her building, her hand warm in his as they walked. Rey knew it wasn’t normal for her to feel so relaxed with someone after only spending a few hours with them, but Ben put her at ease. Being with him was simple, and when he looked at her with those eyes of his – well, Rey would gladly give him anything he asked her to.

 

Her building came into view, and Rey’s heart started racing as she realized that soon enough, she and Ben would be back in her bed, their lips and hands doing unspeakably delicious things to the other, and a jolt of sheer, electric desire went through her, starting at her moist, slick core and travelling outwards. Rey could barely pull the keys from her bag once they reached the door, and Ben chuckled as they started to fall to the ground.

 

His large hand darted out, deftly catching them before they hit the ground. When he stood, he pressed closer to her, forcing her back against the door as his lips met hers. “Rey,” Ben growled, “I want you so bad.” He pulled his lips away enough to speak before claiming them again, his teeth scraping against her bottom lip before his tongue traced over the same path as his teeth.

 

Rey reached behind her, finding the door knob finally with one shaky hand. Pulling her lips away from Ben’s with some difficulty.

 

Rey bit her bottom lip as she looked at him, panting slightly as she said breathily, “Unlock the door then, unless we want to rut like animals here on the front stoop of my building.”

 

Ben’s lips broke into a slow grin, his thumb tracing over her lips gently before he unlocked the door with her key. They tumbled inside, and Ben somehow managed to close the door with one foot as his lips crashed down on hers once more. Rey wasn’t certain how either of them managed to deposit the coffee and bag of croissants on the table, but as Ben’s lips started to nibble their way down her neck, his fingers working the buttons of her shirt already – well, she didn’t truly care about anything but him at that point. Her own fingers were dancing across his back, the familiar ache and moisture pooling between her legs a reminder of the effect this man had on her.

 

“Ben,” Rey somehow managed to moan as his lips moved to kiss her skin where neck and shoulder met.

 

“Mmm?” he replied, his fingers working the last button of her shirt free before he slid it off her, the fabric pooling on the floor with a soft swish. His hands were warm as they brushed over her skin, deftly undoing her bra and sending the undergarment to the floor to rest with the other garment. “You are exquisite,” Ben said, his eyes simmering with desire as he looked her over, the dim light from the streetlights the only illumination in the room. Warm, full lips descended on her skin once more, Rey’s hands burying themselves in his soft hair as she felt him take one pert nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it slowly before he pulled away from it with a wet pop to move to the other.

 

A low moan left her lips, and Rey found herself grinding her core against Ben’s leg as he worked his magic on her. A low, guttural moan left his lips as he pulled his lips away from her second nipple, his fingers working on the button and zipper of her skirt now. Finally, the fabric came apart, and Ben pushed it down her legs, stopping for a frustrated moment to remove her shoes so he could slide the fabric completely off her body.

 

His eyes raked over her now naked body, coming to rest on her swollen clit, his eyes still burning with lust as he considered his options. Biting his bottom lip for a moment, Ben made his decision, reaching out with strong hands to pick Rey up, depositing her ass on the top of the dining room table before kissing her again, the kiss long and languid at first, Ben’s tongue tangling with hers as his hands explored her body leisurely.

 

Letting his lips drift down to her nipples again, Ben swirled his tongue over them until Rey was moaning lightly, her breath coming in breathy pants – urging him to trail his kisses even lower now. His hands went around her tiny hips to palm her ass, squeezing gently as he placed a kiss on the hardened nub of her core. Lapping and sucking had Rey mewling with desire, her hands buried deep in his hair as she panted. Her hips bucked upwards, and Ben pulled away slightly, looking up at Rey as a mischievous grin came to his lips.

 

Giving her ass another squeeze, Ben set to work, his teeth and tongue slowly teasing her in a sensual arc down the length of her legs until he reached her feet, where he made slow work now of licking and sucking at each toe. He worked back up her body finally, kissing and licking her skin until he was once again back at her sweet, drenched core.

 

He placed a kiss to one swollen lip, pulling it into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue for a moment before letting go, doing the same to the opposite side as he watched Rey’s stomach heave as she panted, her fingers tugging at his hair and her breathy moans begging him to continue. And continue he did, his tongue lapping at her core with vigor, her breathy moans turning into incomprehensible words as he started to alternate between lapping at her clit and sliding his tongue in and out of her slickened core.

 

Her hips rocked under his ministrations, and Ben focused solely on her clit now, his tongue alternating between circling the swollen nub and taking long strokes up it. His hands skimmed over her skin, from the well-defined muscles of her thighs and ass, up to her breasts, his thumbs slowly circling and then plucking at her nipples as he worked her to a climax.

 

Finally, the wave of her orgasm crashed over her, her stomach heaving as she rode it out, her hips pistoning against Ben’s face as he licked and dipped his tongue inside her, tasting the very essence of her as it covered his lips and tongue. With one last, long lick, Ben slid up her body, his lips meeting hers as one large hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her head to his to deepen the kiss. He was as hard as he had ever been, and as his tongue ghosted over hers again and again, Ben pulled her into his arms as he stood.

 

Her legs wrapped around his hips, her thoroughly soaked sex hot against the fabric of his pants, and as Rey worked to remove his shirt, Ben kept his arms around her tightly, letting her fingers move over his skin, his shirt finally joining her clothes on the floor. She moved to his pants next, pulling his zipper down with wild abandon as she ground her hips into his slowly. Ben sucked in a slow breath through his teeth as her cool, slender fingers pushed both pants and briefs down his thighs, her fingers gripping his thickness, causing it to twitch in response. Ben hissed out a heated breath, shaking his remaining clothing down his legs until he could kick his shoes off and finally rid himself of everything that had kept his skin from touching Rey’s completely.

 

His hips bucked involuntarily as Rey ran her hand the length of his shaft over and over, tiny drops of precum leaking from the tip as Ben tilted his head back. Throaty moans left his lips as Rey leaned in to lick at his Adam's apple for a brief moment before trailing her kisses to one of his earlobes, where she sucked and teased at the sensitive skin there until she had Ben practically growling, his hips bucking against her hand with furiously. “Fuck, Rey…” Ben managed to say as she trailed her kisses to his shoulder, where she bit down before sucking at his skin, the sensation causing his cock to twitch in her hand once again.

 

Ben stepped forward so that Rey’s back was now resting against the wall of her living room, and he gave a few last thrusts with his hips before his lips found hers, his length finally sliding into her slick opening. Both of them let out a contented moan and stilled for a brief second, and then Ben was moving, burying himself to the hilt inside her silky core, her walls closing around him perfectly.

 

He eased out slowly, his breath hissing through his teeth again as she pulled against every nerve ending in his cock in the most torturous, delightful way, letting the head of him lay just inside the folds of her core before he plunged in to the hilt again. The low moan of pleasure leaving Rey’s lips enough for him to quicken his pace, his hips falling against hers over and over again as he filled her completely, her very essence teasing the seed out of him like no one else had ever done. It didn’t take long for him to reach his climax, his fingers digging into Rey’s perfect ass as he gave one last thrust, spilling his load inside her as they both let out satisfied moans, Rey’s teeth sucking on his bottom lip one last time.

 

As his breathing started to calm, Ben placed a kiss on Rey’s shoulder, intoning softly in his rich baritone voice, “You,” he moved to her other shoulder for the second word, “are,” and ended his statement with a soft kiss to her lips before saying, “incredible.”

 

Keeping her close to him, Ben started towards her bedroom, planting small, sweet kisses to her shoulder, neck and lips before depositing her on her bed, leaving only long enough to grab the abandoned bag of croissants from its landing spot on the foyer table and returning to the bedroom, setting the bag down on the nightstand for easy access. Sliding into the bed next to Rey, Ben piled several pillows behind him against the headboard and pulled her to him, settling her smaller frame in between his legs and planting another kiss to her neck. Looking around, he located the remote, turning on the television and finding the first movie that looked good on Netflix before looking down at Rey. Her eyes came up to meet his, and as she blinked sleepily at him, Ben smiled, nuzzling the top of her head with his nose before planting a kiss in the same spot.

 

As she drifted off to sleep, Rey could have sworn she heard him whisper something about how she tasted much sweeter than ice cream.


	4. Homework Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing homework together has never been more... satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Beta/Moodboard Goddess, [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)!!

[](https://imgur.com/zGKIxgD)

Ben was gone when Rey’s alarm went off in the morning, and as she rolled over to find a piece of paper greeting her, she let a smile come to her lips.

 

_ Hey, gorgeous. _

_ I had an 8 o’clock class. You didn’t, so I let you sleep. Have a croissant and I made sure that there is coffee brewed for you. I’ll see you in class. _

_ Ben _

 

Rey lay in bed for a few more precious moments, thinking about last night’s  _ activities _ with Ben. He made her feel like no one else ever had, like she was the most important thing in the whole universe. When they had sex, he was so attentive to her needs. It was almost like he worshipped her – and Rey  _ loved _ it.

 

She realized that Ben had come to mean a lot to her in a short amount of time, and even though they should not be dating – unless he transferred to a different class, anyways – Rey knew he was worth it.  _ They _ were worth it.

 

….

 

_ <Ben> I want you. Can I see you tonight? _

 

Rey tried to keep her face neutral as she glanced at her phone during class. They had a guest lecturer in for a talk today, and she was finding it as hard to stay awake as her students were. Hux had insisted that the man would ‘offer great insight in the correct manner of extracting artifacts from a dig site’.

 

Rey let her eyes drift to Ben, who was looking at her with a smirk on his face.

 

_ <To: Ben> Pay attention to the guest speaker, Mr. Solo. There will be a quiz on this information. And I am done with classes at 5. Come over after then and watch me do homework? _

 

Rey looked around the room to make sure no one had fallen asleep, and as her eyes moved to Ben, the look in his eyes had moisture pooling between her legs already. Her fingers were shaky as she texted him back.

 

_ <To: Ben> Stop looking at me like you want to devour me, Solo. We’re supposed to be discreet, remember? _

 

Rey tried to keep a blush off her face, brushing some hair behind her ear and straightening some papers on her desk.

 

_ <Ben> But I do want to devour you. Every soft, sweet inch of you. You’re delicious. _

 

Ben’s text had her  _ tingling _ , her core vibrating with wanton need, and Rey knew if she looked at Ben right now, she would see his eyes dark with desire as he looked at her.

 

_ <To: Ben> Jesus, Ben, I am dripping. Stop, so I can concentrate. _

 

Rey realized their guest speaker was winding down, so she readied the study guide she had created for an upcoming exam, looking around the room once more, her eyes settling on Ben last. Just like she expected, his eyes were looking at her, dark pools of fiery desire.

 

She had never felt so wanted in her life.

 

_ <Ben> Would you like to go out on a date with me? Dinner, a movie? Tonight? _

 

Rey looked at Ben, and he simply smiled at her and nodded his head once. Shaking her head once with a small smile, Rey typed out a quick reply.

 

_ <To: Ben> I’d love to. _

 

….

 

Rey sat at her tiny kitchen table, trying to concentrate on a study guide she was completing for an exam, although most of her attention was on the man across the table from her. Ben was doing homework of his own, but Rey found her gaze was drawn to him far too often, and she ached to just  _ touch _ him.

 

She snaked her bare foot across the space between them under the table, caressing Ben’s inner thigh with her toes. He jumped at first, looking up from his work with a grin. “You’re distracting me,” he said, his low timbre dripping with desire.

 

“Uh huh,” Rey said softly. “I’m hungry,” she said softly, and Ben knew she wasn’t referring to their date later. “Starving, actually.” Her toes found the thickness of his cock through the fabric of his pants, and she started to rub along it, watching the shudder that ran through Ben’s body.

“Fuck, Rey…” Ben said in a whisper, his cock twitching underneath her ministrations.

 

Standing, Rey looked at Ben before reaching down and stripping her shirt off, tossing it to the ground, followed by the rest of her clothing. She bent over the table, scattering their books and papers as her palms splayed on the wood. “If you don’t come here and fuck me in two seconds, Solo, I am going to make you watch while I finish myself off and make you wait until after our date. I have been aching for you all fucking day.”

 

Ben stood with enough force to send the chair crashing over behind him as he made his way to where Rey was ready and waiting, her tiny, perfect ass begging to be touched. His large, warms hands splayed against her skin – one on each cheek, and he leaned over, placing a hot kiss to the small of her back as he ran a finger down her split until he felt the wetness of her core.

Sliding the same finger inside her, Ben leaned in and sucked on one ass cheek before biting down hard enough to leave a mark as he pumped his finger inside her, delighted at the filthy noises leaving her mouth. Ben added another finger as he moved his ministrations to the other ass cheek, once more biting down hard enough to leave his mark on her. He loved marking her like this, marking her as  _ his _ .

 

Ben pumped his fingers inside her, using his other hand to undo his pants, pushing both pants and boxers to his ankles as he removed his fingers, a small smirk coming to his lips as Rey moaned at the loss of the feeling inside her. Leaning down, Ben parted her folds with his hands, his tongue delving inside her heat before he licked a strip from her core to her clit, swirling around her hardened nub as Rey bucked her hips backwards, trying to get more contact.

 

“Ben… oh God, yes…” Rey keened, and Ben continued his ministrations, and as he worked her with his tongue, he added his fingers back into the mix, while his other hand went to his cock, where he pumped himself in time with his fingers pumping in Rey’s tight pussy. Soon enough, he would sink himself in her completely, but she was absolutely divine, offering herself up like this, and he wanted to take advantage of her generosity.

 

He waited until he had her at the brink before he pulled away, leaving her panting for only a moment as he repositioned himself, the tip of his cock seeking entrance into her heat for a split second before he sank into her, her low moan and the feeling of her folds pulling deliciously at his cock, drawing a moan of his own.

 

“God, Rey. You are so fucking perfect in every way. I love being inside you. I love the way my cock fills you up completely, the way your pussy pulls my cum from me. We’re made for each other.”

 

Rey pushed back into him, pulling another groan from his lips as he let his hands wander to her hips. Gripping them, Ben started thrusting inside her, her folds and ridges creating delicious friction tugging against his cock over and over again. When he was inside her, fucking her like this, Ben lost all sense of reason – all sense of anything but Rey, and how she felt wrapped around his cock.

 

It was completely primal, the way he was pumping his hips, each thrust sending a pulse of energy through his body, each nerve ending alight with pleasure. Rey was thrusting her hips backwards to meet his thrusts, his balls making a filthy sound as they slapped against her flesh with every thrust.

 

Moving his hand from one of her hips, Ben started to massage her clit with one finger as they moved together in perfect sync, muttered words of love, skin on skin and low moans and grunts the only sounds in the silence of the room.

 

It wasn’t long before they both reached their climaxes – and together they came crashing back to Earth, Ben’s movements slowing until he stopped, panting as he stayed inside her. He leaned down, placing another kiss to the small of her back before withdrawing, a small sigh leaving his lips as he felt the loss of her soft walls around him.

 

Rey turned as he pulled up his pants, and she looked beautiful as she looked at him, her skin flushed with passion still and her hair a disheveled mess. Her arms went around him as soon as she was facing him again, their lips clashing once more in a delicious game of give and take, their tongues delving into each other’s mouths over and over. Rey groaned as she glanced at the clock, pulling away from Ben.

 

“We have an hour to get our work done before our date,” Rey complained, trying to find all the articles of her clothing that she had discarded. The sight of her bending over, exposing her perfect ass and glistening folds to Ben once more had his cock once more jumping in his pants. Ben licked his lips before making a decision, and as he scooped her up into his arms, Rey squealed in protest for a moment until she saw the desire in his eyes.

 

“Fuck the schoolwork,” Ben said. “It’s not due tomorrow. Let’s go take a shower, have more sex, then go out on our date.”

 

Rey couldn’t deny him, not when his eyes were dark with desire, and the thought of his lips and hands on her again had her even wetter than she already was.

 

They were in the shower until the water ran cold, and their skin was pruned and both of them were completely spent, yet sated from the lovemaking. Rey would have gladly curled up in bed with Ben, until her stomach reminded her how hungry she was. Besides, she wanted to go out on a real date with the man she may or may not be falling in love with.

 

….

 

Ben had picked a small, romantic Italian restaurant for their date, and Rey loved the way the candlelight reflected off his whiskey eyes. When he ordered their food using what sounded to her like perfect Italian, Rey raised a brow at him and asked, “You speak Italian?”

 

Flushing red with embarrassment, Ben nodded, reaching out and taking her hand across the table before answering. “Yeah, I lived in Rome when I was younger. Living amongst all that history really fed my love of it.”

 

Rey nodded – she could understand his view on that. She had visited a natural history museum on a field trip in the second grade, and she had known she wanted to be an archeologist from that day forward. Finding things in the dirt, things that were precious and one of a kind – that’s what Rey wanted to do.

 

As they talked over dinner, Rey realized how amazing Ben Solo really was. Sure, she already knew he was amazing in bed, and that he was amazing looking, but beneath all that he had a beautiful soul, and Rey started to believe that maybe she could really be falling in love with him. He didn’t just talk about himself and his accomplishments like other men she had dated, Ben was interested in her and her experiences and accomplishments in life.

 

They stayed until the restaurant closed, nursing a bottle of wine as they talked and laughed together.

 

Rey had never felt more at ease than she did with Ben.

 

As they walked out of the restaurant and started towards Ben’s car, he pulled her into his arms under a maple tree, kissing her until she was breathless. As she pulled away from Ben to smile up at him, she heard the sound of someone clapping enthusiastically from the sidewalk near them.

 

“Well, well, well, Sands… that was a kiss for the record books, I think. Wait… Solo? Aren’t you in the Archeology program too?” The voice of Poe Dameron set Rey’s heart beating in her chest, her blood running cold and her hand growing clammy as Ben held onto it tightly.

 

Ben nodded at Poe, knowing that the man before them was the one person Rey hadn’t wanted to see them when they were together. If Poe decided to go to Professor Hux with the news they were dating – Rey could lose her TA position.

 

“Are you two together?” Poe asked, stepping closer and looking between them both. “I mean, the way you were just kissing kinda tells me you are.”

 

“Yeah, we are, Dameron. Now, if you’ll excuse me, we were on our way to my car. Have a good night, Poe.” Ben tried to remain as calm as possible, because he could feel Rey’s death grip on his hand, her hand clammy and her breath slightly hitching as she stood next to him. She was terrified.

 

“Sure. See you around, Sands.” Poe winked at Rey, a smarmy smile on his face as he walked away.

 

Rey tried to stay calm through Ben and Poe’s exchange, but her anxiety had grown to an epic level as Ben guided her to his car. She didn’t say anything until they were safely inside his car, and he turned to her, concern evident in his eyes as he asked, “Rey? Your place or mine?”

 

Ben knew she needed to relax, and he was planning on drawing a hot bath for her no matter whose home they ended up at. He shouldn’t have kissed her in public like that – and now it was causing her distress. Ben hated he had done that, hated that Rey was so upset now because he couldn’t keep his lips and hands off her for five minutes.

 

“You told him we were together,” Rey said softly, her hands twisting over each other as she watched the streets pass by as Ben drove them towards her house.

 

“Yeah, I did,” Ben said, glancing over at her.

 

“Ben…” Rey gulped before blurting out, “I think we shouldn’t see each other anymore. I… I think it’s best. I… I’ll be lucky to keep my position. I just, I… I can’t lose it, and if it means not having you…” Rey was trying to catch her breath as her heart broke apart in her chest.

 

The one thing she feared would happen had. She had to give up either Ben or her TA position.

 

“I… I’m sorry…”

 

Ben did his best to keep it together as he drove Rey the rest of the way home and retrieved his things from inside. He was falling apart inside, his heart was in a thousand pieces in his chest, each piece a shard of molten glass, burning and piercing him from within every time he took a breath.

 

When he pulled into his driveway, he had no idea how he got home safely when he was weeping so hard he couldn’t see the road.


End file.
